


euphoria

by xlilith



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Sinbad no Bouken - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I don't know what im doing xD, It may be choppy, M/M, This is my first sintras fic because there's only like one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cries, for this underrated ship, shitty summary i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilith/pseuds/xlilith
Summary: 'Suddenly we were spinning'like hands on a broken clock,we knew we were in for the ride of a lifetimefalling helplessly'~b. devine.{Sinbad x Mystras drabbles}





	1. Chapter 1

 

Mystras sighs, slinging his drunken friend's arm over his shoulder, the purple-haired teen stumbled as he tried to stand. Going to brothels with Sinbad was fun and entertaining to do (he was _always_ eager to spend time with Sinbad, he'd spend nearly every second by his side if he could), but once Sinbad had one too many drinks, it went downhill from there.

 

"Y-ya know wha, Mystrasssss," Sinbad slurred, jerking his body forward and nearly falling, had it not been for the red-head wrapping an arm around his waist. “I-I reeeaaally like yooouu…” The dungeon conquer let out something akin to a squeal, which would have been humorous due to his voice taking a pitch too high, but certainly not at that moment. 

 

His heart nearly combusted within itself; It was beating so rapidly, he was beginning to feel faint. His cheeks colored a brilliant shade of vermilion, he looked at his friend with wide eyes. “W-what?” He gasped out.  Well of course, Sinbad liked him (or so he hoped), they were the best of friends after all. It was _him_ who Sinbad would come to and convince sneak out with him into the free night without Ja'far or Rurumu noticing. It was _him_ who he shared drinks and stories of light times with, whom he shared laughs with. It was something he had held dear to him and he would treasure this friendship until his last breath.

 

 

Grinning like a child opening presents on Christmas, the future king slung his free arm around the Sasan prince’s waist and pulled him into a hug. As if his face couldn’t get any redder. Just a simple touch was enough to get his mind rushing, his heart bustling with warmth. And it was Sinbad in particular who had this effect on him, not even the boundless of pretty girls he'd enjoy could make him feel in such a way.

 

Nuzzling his head against the taller boy’s chest, (his pride would never let him admit he was jealous of that fact, Mystras being taller) Sinbad giggled and mumbled, “I saaaid...I liiiiike you M-Mystraaas!” Pulling away from the hug, he took his hand to cup Mystras’ cheeks. “I-I mean, looook at chu’! You-you’rse soooo adorable!” He leans in closer, and Mystras could smell the tropical scented wine on his breath. “I can j-just kiss you!”

 

What happened next sent his mind into a daze, yet his heart into a frenzy.

 

Sinbad’s hand slid to the back of his head, long fingers stroking his ginger, unruly locks. And with a tight yet clumsy grip, the purple haired teen had pulled him forward, smashing his lips against his own.

  
And it was an action that left the boy both stunned and breathless.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sinbad may have been drunk, but he wasn’t too drunk to realize how amazing the Sasan prince’s lips felt against his.

He had kissed many people in his young life—a majority of them being women, he was a growing man and what growing man could resist a pretty face and a nice pair of breasts? There was also a few man here and there—Sinbad wasn’t picky when it came to partners to partake in such pleasures with, he liked almost _everyone_ ; but nothing compared to the delight he felt at that very moment, with his body pressed so tightly against his best friend.

The red head's lips were soft and smooth, a little shy of the taste of the sweet alcohol he had consumed earlier that night. Wasn’t a lot, but he could still taste it. They molded against his so perfectly as well, fitting together like a puzzle piece. He could feel that Mystras was tense, almost shocked. But slowly, he felt the pressure returned equally as he kissed him back.

There was no way to describe what he felt, but judging by the chills of ecstasy that ran throughout his body; down his spine, in his stomach, in his head, it was a feeling he didn’t know he desired, but needed.

His tongue had confidently brushed against his lower lip, asking for an entrance. Mystras let out a light gasp, his pink lips parting slightly, allowing Sinbad access to roam the warm, moist cavern. His tongue teasingly flickered against the slightly taller boy’s twirling and rubbing against it with a dominance that was unmatched, eliciting a muffled moan; when he felt Mystras’s tongue shyly began to return the favor, Sinbad grinned into the kiss, tugging at the rich red locks, deepening it.

It was when the lack of oxygen began to affect him when he pulled away, his face a light shade of pink and not because of the alcohol. But Mystras, the poor thing, his face was painted a deep shade of red as if he were running a marathon throughout the entire country of Balbad for hours, nonstop.

He had leaned against the nearby wall, his chest heaving as his breaths came out harshly. He inwardly smirked when he saw how glazed his eyes were—cloudy and unfocused—he just looked too damn cute, much more than usual, with that flustered look on that face. A face that he secretly reveled in seeing.

And he couldn’t deny the feeling of warmth that burned in his body, the satisfaction that it was _he_ who brought such a reaction out of Mystras. That he had the ability to leave him breathless, to have that effect on him, and he alone would.

And he wouldn’t lie—the red-haired prince most certainly had an effect on him as well.

He just didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so underrated and pure, it needs some love :D
> 
> Sorry if any character is OOC, I try my best I promise :x


End file.
